Broken Wings
by LittleMissFangirlReece
Summary: Clary Fray is broken and abused girl. But when she transfers to NY Institute High will a certain golden haired boy turn her world around? Yeah, I suck at summaries, but it's better than it sounds. Hopefully. AU, all mundane, Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**( Clary's POV)**

I woke with a start. My breathing was heavy. I had woke up from another nightmare. I couldn't really remember it, but I remember the screams that I heard. They were my mothers. I'm sure of it.

Sleepily brushing away my mane of ginger curls, I squinted at the clock. 5 am. That means I have enough time to do all my chores before my dad wakes up. I hop into the shower, letting the water wake me up. As I look down at my body I relive the pain I felt last night. Gently, I wash the dried blood off of my newest wounds. Bruises cover my entire body, only excluding my face and arms. I'm only granted this small mercy because they don't want to get caught.

I hate them. My dad and brother. I'm ashamed to call them family. They've abused me since my mother left. I'm sure they abused her too, why else would she leave me with these monsters? I still remember that first night.

***Flashback***

I heard the door creak as it opened. I was up in my room and it was way past midnight, so I went down to check everything was ok. When I reached the living room, I saw my dad. He was swaying slightly, which was how I knew he was drunk.

"Dad? Are you ok?"

"Ah, Clarissa, just the useless brat I wanted to see. Come and see your father now." My throat tightened when he called me a useless brat. He would never say things like that.

I shakily stepped forward. He grabbed my arm in a swift motion. I looked in to his pitiless black eyes.

"Dad?"

"SHUT UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR MOTHER LEFT!" He roared at me, punching me in the stomach. That was when the tears came. That first punch was followed with numerous other blows. I think I blacked out somewhere near 40.

***Back To Present***

My breath caught in my throat just thinking about it. Since then he had got Jonathan involved too. Jon saw it as some sort of game. He made me sick. I haven't gone by Clarissa Morgenstern since that day. It's Clary Fray now. The awkward 16 year old with big green eyes and childish freckles. I'm a flat-chested midget who is abused at home. No wonder I've never had a boyfriend.

I stare at myself in the mirror. Tugging at the frizz of hair attached to my head, I wonder what it's like to be pretty. I'm ugly, I know that. My father and Jon have told me that it is a fact. After a while I believed them.

I sigh heavily before scrambling into some black jeans and an emerald green top. I put makeup on any scars that peak out of my outfit, then the tiniest bit on my face. I settle on wrestling my hair into a messy bun.

Running downstairs, I begin my chores. I finish cleaning the house at about 7, then grab an apple, scribble a note to say I've left for school and quickly scramble out the door.

Waiting outside is my best friend Izzy. She's drop dead gorgeous, and one of my only friends. We giggle and gossip as we begin the walk to hell. I mean school.

Ugh, the first day of school. I just moved school because the bullying got too bad at Alicante High. I had met Izzy and my other best friend, Simon, at Java Jones over the summer. I don't know what I would do without them. Right now, though, I just hope they can help me get through school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! So I just wanted to say thanks for the lovely reviews! I'm so excited to progress with this story! Feel free to put your ideas in your reviews and request who's POV you would like! So thanks again!**

(Jaces POV)

I woke up to the sound of pounding on my bedroom door. My chest was heaving. I must have had another nightmare about my father.

"WHAT?" I shouted at the closed door, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady.

"Rude much? I'm just making sure your up in time to get ready for school. You have to drive yourself today, I'm walking with Clary." The irritated voice of my adopted sister, Izzy, shouted back. I loved Izzy, I really did, but did she have to get me up at stupid o'clock in the morning?

"Ok, I'm up! Bye now!" I replied in my best whiny teenager voice. There was no reply, but I could hear Izzy's stilettos angrily stomping against the wooden floor and down the hallway.

I sleepily rolled into my side and squinted at the clock. It was 7 in the morning. If you could even call this morning.

I decided I might as well get up now, so I dragged myself into the shower and washed my golden hair.

I wasn't being vain when I said if was golden. It was just that colour, like the rest of me. Training for football over the summer I had got myself a golden tan. I certainly wasn't going to complain.

After slipping into a simple white T-shirt and some black jeans, I checked my phone. Six missed calls. 5 from my ex-girlfriend Kaelie, and one from Izzy. Izzy was probably trying to get me up. Kaelie, however, was a different matter. To put it in nice words, she was a slut. I had a summer fling with her, thinking it would just be a one night stand. Unfortunately, she became the clingiest person in the world. It had NOT been a clean break.

Sighing, I deleted all the calls. As I was walking downstairs I thought about my conversation with Izzy this morning. She had said she was walking to school with Clary. She had been hanging out with Clary a few times over the summer, but I hadn't met her yet. From what Izzy said she sounded like a nice girl.

Sitting at the kitchen table was my other adopted sibling, Alec. He was in college, but home for the summer. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was quite shy and not very outgoing. Maybe that's why it came as such a surprise when he brought his boyfriend, Magnus, home.

"Morning, Jace." He greeted me, looking up from his coffee mug.

"Morning." I replied, nodding in his direction. We left at that, neither if us were big on conversation at this time in the morning.

On the side was a note from Izzy saying she had already left and that she had made me toast. Damn, I love that girl.

Looking at the clock I noticed that it was about time to leave. Grabbing my toast, I headed out to my car, ANC began the impending journey of doom. Otherwise known as the ride go school.


	3. Chapter 3

(Clary POV)

I let out an almighty sigh as me and Izzy reached the daunting grey stone building that was NY Institute High. For a school, it didn't exactly look inviting. More like a prison.

" Cheer up Clare Bear! It's better inside, honest!" Izzy looked at me with wide eyes and an encouraging smile, her long black hair shining in the sunlight.

" Well, if you're sure..." This was all the agreement she needed. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the high school.

" Once we find Simon, I better go make sure Jace got here alright, wanna come with?" Izzy looked at me enquiringly. I replied with a nonchalant shrug, my thoughts elsewhere. Simon and Izzy had been going out for about two months, and I totally shipped them. They we're complete opposites, Simon was about as nerdy as a guy can get and Izzy was the queen bee of the school, but they worked so well. My thoughts weren't on the adorable couple, though, they were on the mysterious adopted sibling, Jace. I'd never met him before, but from what Izzy said, he was a decent guy. And gorgeous. That helped my imagination run a little bit wild.

We found Simon in the car park. He had curly black hair and his glasses were slightly askew, but his eyes shone like stars when he saw Izzy. Aw! After a brief make out session between the two lovebirds with me standing awkwardly by the car pretending to be reading my book, Izzy led us through the twisting maze of parking spaces towards a black Ferrari with a tall boy leaning against it.

I don't exaggerate when I say he looked like a god. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black jeans, but his skin and hair was golden. His eyes were the most spectacular gold colour I've ever seen, and my hands started twitching in anticipation, this was such an incredible drawing opportunity.

" Hi, you must be Clary! I'm Jace!" His delicious accent broke me out of my thoughts. He gave me a gorgeous smile and I had to force myself to keep standing up straight. Those beautiful eyes of his twinkled in an almost magical way.

" Nice to meet you Jace! I've heard a lot about you!" I returned his smile with the most real one I've had for years.

" All good things, I hope!" He replied with a sidelong glance at Izzy. Izzy gave him a cheeky smile.

" Are you implying there is something bad I could say?"

" Something bad about someone this good looking? I do not believe this is possible!" He gasped in mock shock. Izzy just rolled her eyes.

" Oh Clary, I forgot to tell you! I picked your timetable up from the office for you! Izzy said you were new." I gave him a grateful smile as he held my timetable out to me.

" Oh and we have first period together, it's music." For some reason, I was extremely happy that I had a reason to spend more time with Jace. I opened my mouth to say something in the way of thanks, but was cut off by the bell. As Simon and Izzy rushed off to their classes, Jace extended his arm to me, which I took appreciatively, and we walked to Music in comfortable silence.

(Jace POV)

God, she was gorgeous. The way her freckles perfectly framed her face, and her beautiful red curls fell perfectly around her shoulders. Not to mention her eyes that sparkled so beautifully when she smiled. But the way she held herself you could tell that she didn't know how perfect she is.

When we got to Music I sat with Clary, not really paying attention to Mr Wayland. That was until he mentioned a project.

"Right class, this term our sole focus will be writing songs in partners. You can choose your own partner, but try to choose someone you haven't worked with before. You have access to any musical instrument in the classroom. The songs can be about anything you like. This will make up most of your grade, so do your best! Right, sort yourselves into partners and get to work."

With this, he turned back to his computer, presumably to take the register. I turned to Clary with a goofy grin glued to my face.

" So, Miss Fray, fancy being my partner?" I asked with a wink.

" Certainly, Mr Lightwood." She replied with that gorgeous smile.

We started working on our song. By the end of the period we had the first verse. It went like this:

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, _

_Yeah, he's still coming just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by_

_And they spell her name_

_Like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles, oh, the way she smiles_

It's perfect, and Clary is a really good partner. I can't wait to do the rest of this project with her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or Waiting For Superman by Daughtry**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok this is a wee bit random but UGH! There's this girl in my class called Morgan and she is the most annoying person in the universe. I hate her so much. And I'm just home from work, so I'm extremely tired. But 15 reviews is amazing thank you guys so much! Love you!**

(Clary POV)

The next few periods flew by. I now sat next to Jace in Music, English and Art, Izzy in Drama and Simon in Maths and Science. I hadn't really talked to anyone else apart from them. No one would want to talk to someone like me, anyway.

At lunch I sat on a table with Jace, Izzy, Simon, a girl called Maia and her boyfriend, Jordan. They seemed nice, and it was cute how in love they are.

" Clary! You ok? You're in a world of your own there." Jace nudged me, his smile making me blush uncontrollably. I don't know why though, it's not like I have a chance with him. It's like my dad says, no one can love a girl with scars.

" Yeah, I'm fine! Just thinking." I looked away, avoiding his eyes. He didn't seem to buy it though. He just looked at me for a second with those beautiful eyes searching my expression.

" Penny for your thoughts?" He smiled at me encouragingly.

" Just thinking about the day so far." There was no way he could find out about my dad and brother. I will not let that happen. He'll know what an ugly freak I am if he finds out.

" Any ideas on our music project then, Red?" I smiled at the nickname.

" We should have a pre-chorus!" I suggested. It was adorable how those little crinkles appeared at his eyes when he smiled.

" Well, Red, perhaps we could go up to the music classroom and write in this pre-chorus of yours." God, he was perfect. Too bad I was messed up.

" Sounds like a plan." With that, we cleared away our things and head up the stairs to the music classroom. Mr Wayland wasn't there, but he had said we could use the classroom at break or lunch.

We worked on a pre-chorus for about ten minutes. I loved being so close to him, just his presence seemed to calm me down. Every time our hands accidentally brushed against each other, my hand tingled from his touch. He was gorgeous. But it didn't matter. He would never be interested in me. I'm just an ugly freak that gets abused at home.

By the time we finished writing our pre-chorus, our song was really coming together. We had called it Waiting For Superman. I loved it.

" I sure hope your good at singing, I can't sing a note." Jace smirked at me. I blushed, my mind in a fluster. Sure, I love to sing, but I never sang in front of people. Jon said I was completely tone-deaf and would probably kill the neighbours cat with my awful singing. I never sang in public after that.

" I...um, I guess, I mean I haven't sang in public for a while... I'm not that good." I mumbled, not sure what to say.

" Aw, come on. I want to hear you. Sing our song for me!" His smile was so adorable and I guess I must really like him, because I nodded. Silently noting to never give in to cute smiles again, I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, yeah he's still coming just a little bit late,_

_He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by_

_And they spell her name, Like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles._

I stopped there, blushing violently. Surprisingly, he was smiling.

" Clary, you have such a beautiful voice. I don't know why you don't sing more often." He walked over and sat beside me.

" I guess I just don't have a lot of confidence." I looked away. He couldn't find out. What he did next took me by surprise. He reached out and gently made me look at him. His beautiful eyes looking intently at my wide ones. My entire cheek was tingling under his touch.

" Don't ever underestimate yourself Clary. You're perfect." Then he kissed me.

It was perfect. For a split second I was frozen still. But then my lips started moving against his, as if they were made for each other. His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my neck, holding me against him. His other rested gently against my waist. I reached forward, locking my hands in his golden curls, yearning to be closer to him. We stayed there blissfully for what felt like both forever and no time at all. Eventually we broke apart.

" Wow." The word escaped my lips before I could stop it. My blush was back. I hated my pale skin.

" Yeah." Jace had this gorgeously goofy grin on his face, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I looked down, twiddling my thumbs together with a smile plastered to my face.

" So, Miss Fray, I guess that's my way of asking, would you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me tonight." He was the sweetest person ever.

" Why, Mr Lightwood, I would be honoured to." I momentarily forgot about the abusive family waiting for me when I got back home. That would come back to hit me later. Literally. Jaces smile widened, his golden eyes twinkling. I returned it with a goofy grin of my own.

" Well, in that case, I'll pick you up at seven. I'll get the address of Izzy later."

He was absolutely perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my lovely followers! Sorry there was no update yesterday, I had a very busy day! Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

(Jace POV)

I had kissed her. I had actually kissed Clary. And she had kissed me back. It felt like electricity when I touched her, and she smelled of lavender, and she was just perfect. So perfect.

But then me and my big mouth had asked her on a date. And she said yes, which was great and all, and I was super excited, but now I was left with the almighty dilemma that came with dates. What should I wear?

I had spent the last two periods of school planning our date. I was going to take her to my favourite restaurant, Taki's. It was going to be perfect. But I had nothing to wear. In the 10 minutes that I had been home from school, I had completely emptied my wardrobe and been through it several times. To no result. I had tried everything, but now I was left with no choice. I had to talk to Izzy.

Sighing, I left the heap of clothes on my bed and crossed the hallway to the door that was unmistakably Izzy's. By unmistakably I mean that it was neon pink with 'IZZY' scrawled across it in rhinestones. That girl had issues. I knocked on the door and heard an audible sigh from the room.

"WHAT?!" Izzy's irritated voice rang through the door.

" Oh, Izzy, dear sister of mine, I require help from your unquestioned knowledge." I was quite impressed with myself for keeping a straight face while I said this, not that it mattered since she couldn't see me.

" What do you want, Jace?" She sounded more exasperated now.

" I need help getting ready for a date." That was sure to get her attention. I was right, as the door swung open, revealing a very excited Izzy.

" Who is she, when did you ask her and where are you taking her?" Izzy bombarded me with questions.

" Calm, Izzy. It's Clary, I asked her at lunch and we're going to Taki's." Izzy's eyes widened as I revealed the identity of my mystery girl.

" I knew there was something going on with you two! That's so sweet! Don't you dare hurt her, though, Jace. I have a feeling that girl goes through a lot more than she lets on." With that, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me through to my room. I heard her gasp as she saw the pile of clothes on my bed.

" You must really like Clary, you made your room messy!"

" I do."

She had no idea just how much.

( Clary POV)

Damn. She had completely forgotten about Jon and Valentine. How would they react to her having a date? Would she still be able to go?

As soon as she got home, she saw Valentine passed out on the sofa, and she knew Jon was still at work. With a sigh of relief, she pulled a blanket over her father and got to work on her chores. In half an hour, there was not a single speck of dirt left in the house. She had dinner in the oven and had got a shower. She was now sitting on her bed curling her red hair. She had decided on an emerald green dress that made her eyes pop. She had on a little mascara and eyeliner, but not too much as she didn't really like makeup. Now she was left with only one problem. Getting her dad to let her go.

When she was satisfied with her appearance, she went downstairs to check on dinner. Right on cue, the timer went off. She had made sausage and chips, her dad's favourite. She set out the dinner on the table, poured her dad some wine and went to wake him up. Jon was working late, so she hadn't set a place for him.

" Dad? Dinners ready." She shook him gently.

" Clarissa? It had better be good, you useless brat. What are you wearing?!" He's at up straight as he saw my outfit.

"I, um, I have a date tonight. I was wondering if I could go please, father?" She awaited his answer nervously.

" Fine, if it will get you out of the house. But just remember, that who ever the poor boy is, he doesn't really like you. Who would? Your an ugly little bitch. No one will ever love you." Tried my hardest not to let his words get to me.

" Yes, father." I turned away from him, blinking away the tears.

" Don't turn away from me you insolent girl!" He slapped me across the face. I sucked in a breath trying to ignore the pain that was stinging my cheek.

" Sorry, father."

" Shut up, you good for nothing cow!" He punched me in the stomach. The blows continued for about twenty minutes. When he was finished, I ran upstairs and covered up the new bruises with makeup, and fixed the smudges around my eyes from where I had been crying. As I applied the last bit of mascara, I heard the doorbell ring. I bolted downstairs, desperately pleading that Valentine wouldn't open the door. Thankfully, I reached it before him.

Jace was standing outside the door, looking amazing in a white top with a black blazer and black skinny jeans.

" Wow, Clary, you look amazing." He remarked with that dazzling smile of his. Of course, this caused me to blush.

" You're not so bad yourself." I teased, returning his smile. He smiled even wider, holding out his arm

" Shall we?" I took his arm.

" We shall."


	6. Chapter 6

(Jaces POV)

I was nervous. Why the hell was I nervous? Jace Lightwood does not get nervous over girls. But Clary wasn't just any girl. There was something special about her. And that terrified me.

She looked stunning in her dress, which made her eyes look even more gorgeous, if it were possible. She was so beautiful, but she didn't even seem to notice. I really, _really _liked her.

Trying to focus on the road, I pulled in beside Taki's. So far, so good. I got out of my side and walked as calmly as I could to her side and opened her door for her. Hopefully that would be taken as a romantic gesture. I took her arm as we went to get seated. I smiled when I saw her looking around in amazement, the inside of Taki's was a lot different from the outside. While the outside was a simple grey stone building, the inside had more of an American Diner theme to it. That was one of the reasons that I loved this place.

I sighed when I saw that it was Kaelie that would be serving us. Seriously, didn't this place have any other waitresses?!

" Jace, hi! What can I get for you today?" She gave me a wink. Could this girl not just take a hint?!

" I'll have the usual please, what would you like Clary?" I turned to her giving her a reassuring smile. For some reason, I was incredibly happy when I saw that she was giving Kaelie the evil eye.

" I'll have whatever your having." She returned my smile with those adorable little dimples she has. Kaelie snog her a glare, then walked off to get our food.

" Sorry about her. We, er, had a bit of a summer fling. When I tried to cut it off with her, she became extremely clingy. I guess she still hasn't got the message." I smiled nervously at her, wondering how she would take the news.

" Its fine, I totally get it. Girls will be girls." She was actually so perfect. How is that even humanly possible?

Kaelie brought our food over, then left with a pointed look at Clary. That girl really did not know when to give up. Clary looked so amazed at her large portion that I began to wonder what she ate at home. If she ate at all? She was scarily skinny and hadn't eaten much at lunch. But I could just be reading to much into it I guess.

( Clary POV)

Damn. Why had it not registered in my stupid brain that if I went out on a date, I would probably have to eat. I usually at the bare minimum, not huge portions like these. Jon always got super mad at me if he saw me eating too much, he said I would ruin my figure and that it would just add to my ugliness. What if I ate it all and Jace thought I was a disgusting pig? Then I wouldn't ruin my chances with the only ugh who has ever showed interest me. That would be just like me.

I decided to only eat half of it, then say that I wasn't feeling well so I couldn't possibly eat anymore. That should work.

Me and Jace made small talk as I ate my carefully halved dinner. It was delicious, but there was just so much of it! Jace was being really sweet, though. He was such a nice guy, and gorgeous. The gorgeous part helped too.

By the time I was halfway through my dish, I heard my phone buzzing in my purse. I excused myself to the ladies room, hoping he hadn't heard it. When I was safely in the toilets, I checked my phone. It was Izzy. Of course it would be Izzy.

"Hey, how's the date going?" I could hear the smile in her voice through the phone.

"Great, but I'd really like to get back to it. I promise I'll give you all the details tomorrow."

" Holding you to that." And jugs like that, the line went dead. That girl sure was something.

As I headed back to the table, I saw that Jace was paying for our food. I really, _really _liked him.

(Jace POV)

I heard Clarys phone buzzing in her bag. She 'discreetly' excused herself to the ladies room to check it. There was still half of her portion left on her plate, but if my earlier suspicions were right, then she wasn't going to eat the rest. I called over a waiter, thankfully not Kaelie, and asked for the bill. I had had a really great time with Clary. She was so sweet and innocent and beautiful. I could definitely see something happening between us.

As I was paying for the food, Clary reappeared from the toilets. I bet it was Izzy that phoned her. That would be such an Izzy thing to do. I smiled and led her out of Taki's.

" Thanks for coming tonight. I had a really great time." I turned to look at her. She had a light bluish on her cheeks. She was absolutely gorgeous.

" Me too." She replied in a small voice. I leaned over and her kissed her cheek, making the blush grow. Then I began to drive her home. Little did I know just what exactly awaited us.


	7. Chapter 7

(Clary POV)

I felt my heart beginning to race as we pulled up in the driveway. My breathing was starting to speed up and I was suddenly feeling quite light headed. What if Valentine was drunk? What if he didn't remember he had given me permission? What if Jon was home? All these questions and more were whizzing round my head as we walked up to the door. I was feeling physically sick in anticipation. Then I remembered Jace. I couldn't let him see my family, or what they might do to me. I decided that it was best to say goodnight before I got in the door. Turning to him, I saw him looking down at me with a look of concern. I gave him the best reassuring smile that I could muster.

" Thanks for tonight, Jace. I had a great time." I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks as he returned my smile. Damn my skin.

" Me too, Clary, me too." No, I'm sorry. It cannot be physically possible to be as perfect as he is. I had met him THIS MORNING and I was already falling. Hard.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked over to his car as I waved goodbye. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I was right to feel relieved. Before I could even close the door behind me, Jon was there. He slapped me across the face.

" CLARISSA MORGENSTERN WHAT THE HELL KIND OF TIME DO YOU CALL THIS YOU IDIOT!" This was followed by another slap and a punch to my gut. I sucked in a breath as my eyes began to tear up. He kept shouting at me and swearing at me with repeated blows to all my sides. I could feel the bruises forming under my dress. My fingers were desperately fumbling for the door handle behind me, but they could find nothing but air. The commotion was enough to make a Valentine come through. My breath caught in my throat as I saw he was holding a smashed beer bottle. I could see his lips moving, but my ears weren't working properly. I could see him walking towards me, swinging the beer bottle as he walked. When he reached me, he scraped the bottled down both my arms and across my stomach, tearing my dress and exposing the stinging flesh that was now covered in blood. Old wounds were opening up and I screamed with the pain, causing Jon to slap me again. The darkness was threatening to take over, but I held on to the single strand of light that still remained. I could hear something moving behind me, but I didn't have the strength to turn around. The light was slipping through my fingers. I heard a thud, then another blow my to my stomach sending sears of pain through my body. The last thing I heard before the darkness pulled me under was a single word. Just one word.

" Clary."

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger at the end, but I really don't have time. I promise a longer chapter tomorrow, filled with Clace fluff! Love you guys, please leave a review! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am a terrible person. I am so sorry guys, I have just had the worst writers block in history. I think the doctors should make a cure for writers block, because it think we can all agree that it's life threatening. **

(Jace POV)

I was about halfway to my house, still wearing a goofy grin on my face, when I was startled by the unusual sound of _Hollywood Undead _playing in my car. I did really like that band, but I hadn't switched on the radio. Looking to my left, I saw the source of the sound. Clary's mobile was sitting on the passenger seat, lighting up and playing this great music. It was a text from Izzy that was making her phone have this musical fit. I leaned over to turn it off.

Well, this sure left me in a predicament. I could keep driving home and give it to her on Monday, when I would see her next. Or I could turn around and return it to her. I mean that would be the gentlemanly thing to do. Oh, who was I kidding? I just wanted to see her again. So I turned around.

I started hearing soft screams as I walked up to her door. It had been left slightly ajar, so I could only assume that the sound was coming from inside. I remembered what Clary had told me, that she lived with her dad and brother. But the screams emitting from the house were undeniably a lady's. That meant that it was Clary. _No._

Trying to be as quiet and unnoticeable as possible, I edged me way through the door. The sight that unfolded before me made my blood run cold.

Clary was sprawled across the ground, her dress ripped open and blood pouring from her middle. Her eyes were shut and her mouth closed. The screams had stopped. _Please don't be dead. Hold on._

Towering above her was a boy with white-blonde hair and black eyes, who I assumed was her brother. He was laughing at the heart wrenching sight before him.

Sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, was an older version of the cruel boy, presumably her father. He seemed to have passed out and he was still clutching a smashed beer bottle, several others spread around him.

The whole thing was sickening. I had to get Clary out of there. Tiptoeing up to the boys back, I got him in a death grip, making him crumble to the ground, unconscious. It was one of the ways my dad had taught me to defend myself. Leaning down beside Clary, I gathered her up in my arms and carried her bridal style to my car, her head lolling against my shoulder. In other circumstances, I would have loved having the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms, but right now I was too pumped up with panic to really register it. I just needed it to be okay. I slid her into the car, gently laying her across the backseat. Her eyes fluttered slightly and I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I touched her cheek gently, reassuring myself more than her.

"Clary." I breathed. I turned away and got into the car.

After a small internal battle, I decided to take her back to my house and make a plan there. I was moving out next week anyway, worst comes to worst I can always take Clary with me. Though in my head, that's not really a worst case scenario. More like best.

As I pulled into the driveway, I was deeply relieved to see that none of the lights were on inside of the house except one. The library. That was perfect, because it meant mum was up and could probably help me. Fingers crossed, anyway. I got out of the car, picked Clary up bridal style again and started walking towards the house. This was going to be hard to explain. I headed straight to the library, desperate for my mum to help me. To help Clary. Relief rushed through me as I saw her sitting in one of the big armchairs that were placed in a semi circle around the fire place, hunched over a book that she had probably read a thousand times before. She would know what to do. Mum looked up as soon as I walked in, her eyes widening considerably as she took in Clary's bloody and beaten body.

"Jace?" Mum looked at me, probably questioning my sanity, or hers.

"This is Clary, the girl I was on a date with. After I dropped her back home, I noticed her phone was still in my car. When I went back to give it to her, she was lying on the floor, her dad drunk and passed out and her brother just standing there laughing. I used one of the defence techniques that dad taught me against her brother, then drove her here. I don't know what to do, mum. Please help me." I finished, looking at her pleadingly. She took a deep breath and steadied herself.

" Go to bed, I'll wash her." Seeing the look on my face, she sighed. " Fine, go wait in the infirmary. I'll bring her there when she's cleaned up. We'll let her just sleep tonight, and then work out what happens next tomorrow."

That sounded great to me, so I headed to the infirmary to wait. Please let her be okay. She had to be okay.

**A/N: If I get some more reviews, I'll update again later today.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Loving your reviews, you guys are the best! Just a quick note to say that me and some of my friends are making a YouTube channel called The Fabulous Side (TFS) so please check it out! It's not up yet, but watch this space ;)**

(Clarys POV)

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a blinding brightness. Everything was just so white! Blinking a few times and waiting for my vision to come into focus, I gingerly sat up, only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in my head. Strong and comforting hands reached over to help me lie back down. Looking over, I saw Jace sitting beside me, a grin plastered onto his face but worry swirling around in his eyes.

"Clary? How do you feel?" Jace asked me, the concern laced into his voice.

" I'm ok, I've just got a headache. I'll be fine honest. Where am I?" His expression relaxed slightly at my reassurances, and a sheepish grin played across his mouth.

"Welcome to my humble home, Clary! This is the infirmary, but if you're sure you're feeling better, we could go get some breakfast? Iz is dying to see you." It was then that I realised just how hungry I was. As if my stomach was eavesdropping on us, a growl was emitted from it. I blushed. Damn my pale skin.

"Um, yeah that sounds good, but before we go, what exactly happened last night?" His grin faltered and then completely vanished. The worry was back in his eyes and I immediately felt bad for bringing it up. He explained everything to me.

"Well, after I left you at your house, I noticed that your phone was still in my car. So, I turned around to give it to you. When I got there, you were lying on the ground, covered in blood. Your brother was laughing and your dad had passed out. I knocked out your brother and took you back here. My mum cleaned you up and you spent the night in here. Are you sure your ok?" I had closed my eyes and was taking deep breaths. This happened a lot, but no one had ever known. N one had ever saved me. _Jace saved me._

"Can I take a rain check on breakfast? i'm not sure I'm ready for all that." He nodded, and relief rushed through me. I loved Izzy but she would pry, and I just can't handle that. Not just now.

"Why don't I show you to the library?" Even through the worry, mischief and excitement came across in his eyes.

"Sure, but I don't think I can get up." I felt myself blush again. I don't blush this much!

"Minor setback." Jace stated, and the grin was fully on his face again now. In a sweeping motion, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style down beautiful hallways and stunning pictures.

"Your house is gorgeous." Instead of replying, he just smiled wider. and nudged open the biggest door in the hallway. As we stepped inside, I let out a little gasp. A huge room filled with books and swirling patterns lay before us. In the centre of the room was a gorgeous grand piano. The whole thing was so perfect that my fingers itched to draw it in all of its beauty. Jace grinned at my reaction and carried me over to the piano. Setting me down carefully on the bench, he took his seat beside me and lifted up the piano lid with a grand flourish. I giggled. Wait, what? I have never giggled in my life! I guess there's more than one weird thing happening right now.

Jace began to play expertly. It was obvious he had taken up piano at a young age, and practised nearly every day. I don't know what song he was playing, but it was beautiful. It was like something out of a fairy tale. For a moment, I felt like a princess, and Jace was my prince. My knight in shining armour. All his walls and boundaries fell away as he played. It was fascinating to watch. All of a sudden, he stopped playing and looked over at me. His eyes sparkled, and then his lips were on mine. I let the warm sensation run through me, kissing him back. He was so perfect. I didn't deserve him. He deserved so much better. But he chose me, for whatever reason. I let all of my thanks and appreciation show as he deepened the kiss. I think I might be in love with him. But I didn't say any of this. Instead I just mumbled against his lips.

"You can't stop playing in the middle of a song."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guess who's back, back again. Shonagh's back, tell a friend :) sorry for the wait guys I have been super busy with my (non existent) social life. HAHAHAHAHAHA no. I actually just got some new books so…. yeah. Random Curious Author Question: based on this story, how old do you think I am?**

When Jace announced that it was time for lunch, I knew that I could no longer put off the inevitable. Jace and his family had been so kind to me, the least I could do was give them an explanation. However, the knowledge that they deserved this did nothing to tame the growing fire of anxiety building up in my chest. I had never told any one. Ever. What if I was too far gone to be saved?

All these thoughts and more were whizzing round my head like a wildfire as Jace lead me through the gorgeous twisting hallways. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voices emitting from a large door way that we had stopped in front of. I couldn't quite make out what the voices were saying, but I was pretty sure it was about me. The slight tighten of Jaces facial muscles only confirmed my suspicions. Great. So now I got to step into a room where not only was I going to be endlessly questioned, no, as if that wasn't enough, now me and my FREAKING FABULOUS luck gets to walk into a room full of people that are already talking about me. Lucky me.

Sensing my internal panic attack, Jace squeezed my hand slightly. I'm sure this gesture was meant to reassure me but it just made me think of how much I had to lose. What if I relayed my story to the Lightwoods and Jace was disgusted with how weak and pathetic I am? I can't lose him now. I haven't known him for more than 5 days but he made me feel safe and loved and important. He saved me, and there was no way I was ever going to repay that. But what if he realised just how much better he could do? And Izzy, she is my best friend. I just can't lose her. She has helped me through so much and I would still be the same broken little girl without her. I loved her like she was my sister. Screw that, she was my sister, God had just skipped ver that particular bond and given us a much stronger friendship. And Alec, though we weren't particularly close, he had always been so sweet and respectful and ind around me. He was such a genuinely good person. And excitable little Max, who I took out for comics when he was doing good at school. I don't know if I will be able to handle the look in his eyes when I tell him. Even their parents, they've been so kind and gracious to me, their hospitality seems to be never ending. Just a few months ago, I had nothing too lose, I would have killed myself in an instant. But now, there was so much more to my life and I wasn't ready to let that go. Not now, not ever.

Oblivious to my mind panic, Jace had opened the door, and while tears had filled my eyes at the mere thought of this incredible family, here they all were before me, looking at me with varied expressions. Sympathy, caution and flat out worry. They sit staring at me for what feels like several lifetimes, but was probably only a few seconds. Izzy is the first to move, slowly scraping her chair across the floor as she stands. She walks over to me and I can see the tears in her eyes threatening to pour over in a waterfall of sadness. When she reaches me, her voice comes out in barely a whisper.

" Oh, Clary."

And then she's hugging me, in a bone crushing embrace. I hug her back just as hard and I don't ever want to let go because she's my rock and I cant let that go. To let that go would be to untie my rope to sanity, and I'm not ready to do that. Not yet. Tears are pouring down our faces, flooding us but we still don't let go. The only sound in the room is our sniffles.

After about 10 minutes, we let go. There are tear streaks down her face and we both probably look like pandas but in that moment I dont give a damn. My best friend doesn't hate me.

Maryse clears her throat.

" Clary, dear. I understand if you don't want to talk to us right now, but can I at least offer you something to eat?" I have a feeling that the knot of anxiety clogging my stomach will make it impossible to eat, so I shake my politely.

" No thank you, Maryse. But I will talk to you all, if you'd like to hear my story. I think you deserve it after all you've done for me."

Jace squeezes my hand slightly, and when no one protests, I go on.

" As you might have deduced, my father and brother abuse me. They have done so since my mother left. I'm not sure, but I think my father abused her as well. I never told any one because they terrified me. I was just a little girl, I didn't know that what they were doing to me was wrong. I always thought that I had been bad or disobedient in some way. I believed everything they said, that I was stupid and a horrible person and that I didn't deserve to be loved. I wasn't sure who I hated more, myself or them. No one knew, I don't think any one had ever suspected. If Jace hadn't found me, then I don't know how much longer it would've have gone on for. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'll understand if you wish me to leave." The tears were flowing freely down my face now, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see the paleness of Jaces face and the tears trapped in his eyes.

" Clary, we aren't going to ask you to leave. I don't understand why you're apologising, you haven't done anything wrong. Do you hear me? It wasnt your fault! Alec and Isabelle have already set up one of the spare rooms for you. You are part of the family Clary. Never forget that." She came over and hugged me. I was so grateful, but my mouth couldn't seem to form the words of appreciation. Alec and his sparkly boyfriend, Magnus, came up to me next.

"Oh, biscuit. I can't believe you didn't tell anyone! Clary, I'm here to talk if you need to." Magnus gave me a quick hug, as did Alec. I nodded my gratitude at them. I was so happy that this amazing family didn't hate me. But Jace was yet to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry, guys. I wish I had a perfectly reasonable excuse, but I don't. Oops? YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I have 117 FOLLOWERS! FREAKING OUT! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Ok, so now my little happiness parade is over, I asked you guys how old you thought I was in the last chapter. Nobody's got it yet, so if you want to have a guess, do it before the next chapter! Revealing my age with the next update ;)**

( Jace POV)

I didn't say anything all through lunch, or dinner. I hid out in my room in between the necessary meals. I knew it wasn't fair to Clary, and I wanted to comfort her, but in a way I felt like it was my fault. I should have known, should have found out sooner. Besides, every word she spoke felt like a punch to the gut. It resurfaced memories that I had pushed to the deepest depths of my mind. My father.

My mother, Celine, had died in childbirth, so don't get your hopes up about any " oh but my mother did try to stop him" story. Maybe she would have, but we will never know.

My biological father is a man called Stephen Herondale. He's a drug dealer. I'm sure at some point in his life he was a good person, but I never tog go meet that side of him. He would always come home drunk and drugged up. He started hitting me the day after my fifth birthday. I had asked him about Celine, and he slapped me across the face, telling me never to bring up my mother. He didn't hug me again until I was fourteen. I had a crush on some girl at school. I didn't know how to deal with it, so I told my dad. He slapped and kicked and punched me until I was black and blue, gasping for breath. He told me something that I had shaped my life around. "To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed." I believed it, every word of it. As crazy as it may seem, I truly did love my father, and when I was hit I thought it was because I had been disobedient and horrible. I didn't see him for what he truly was, a twisted man driven mad by grief. I just wanted him to love me and be proud of me.

A week after my fifteenth birthday, the police caught him dealing drugs. He was arrested, and I was adopted by the Lightwoods. The Lightwoods showed me love and care, alien gestures to me. It took a while, but now I trust them fully, and I would do anything got them.

They are my family now.

When Clary came along, I knew there was something different about her. I felt a pull towards that I couldn't explain. I felt a need to protect her, but a stronger need just to be closer to her. But I have failed. I didn't protect her in time. Even if I can't forgive myself, though, she shouldn't be punished. God, she probably thinks I hate her. But I know what to do. I quickly scribble a note and slip it underneath her bedrooms door.

_Dear Clary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't talked to you yet. I just needed some time to myself. But I'm ready now. I have a surprise! Meet me in the greenhouse at 10 minutes to midnight._

_ Hope to see you there,_

_Jace xx_

Now I just had to prepare the picnic and wait. I checked the time. It was 11 o'clock. I had plenty of time.

( Clary's POV)

I was laying on the bed that Izzy and Alec had made up for me, idly doodling on a scrap of paper. Jace hadn't said anything. He probably hated me. I have never wanted the world to swallow me up whole as I did after dinner. Damn.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small movement by the door. Walking over to make sure everything was all right, I noticed a small note lying on the carpet. That hadn't been there before, had it?

_ Dear Clary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't talked to you yet. I just needed some time to myself. But I'm ready now. I have a surprise! Meet me in the greenhouse at 10 minutes to midnight._

_Hope to see you there,_

_Jace xx_

Well, that's the cutest thing in the FRICKING universe. He doesn't hate me. Always a good sign. Plus, he actually cares enough to make a surprise. Jace cared about me.

So I should probably stop grinning like a lunatic and get ready. But I had no clothes here. And I probably looked like a chicken that had been stabbed repeatedly. Never kind, that's a weird comparison. I'm pretending that didn't happen.

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

" Izzy?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here's the update! As promised I will reveal my age! Drum roll please... 13! Yup! I think the closest guess was Valentina with 14 ( by the way thank you for your lovely review, much appreciated) **

(Clary's POV)

Izzy came bursting into my room as soon as I called her.

" What's up? You all alright? You don't seem to be dying. Do you want me to get mum?" Izzy gasped, her eyes wide and alarmed.

" No, I'm good, honest. But I do need your help." I showed her Jaces note. A large and mischievous smile creeped it's way along her exquisite features.

" Follow me. Oh, by the way, I'm calling back up." Backup meant the sparkly boyfriend if Alec, Magnus. Yay.

" Izzy, Magnus will just drown me in glitter. Please, no." I pleaded, but she wasn't letting up.

" Relax, he's only doing makeup. Now, come on. It's time! You are gonna look gorgeous!" I followed her to her painfully pink room. Seriously, enough is enough. That much pink is not needed. I will not be surprised if I lose my sight.

" Sit." Izzy instructed, pulling out a chair and dragging me over to it.

" Woof." I retorted, one eyebrow raised and my voice laced with sarcasm. Izzy just ignored me, all ready in the zone. Magnus arrived when she was about halfway through scouting her wardrobe for the 'perfect attire'.

" Biscuit! You are going to look absolutely stunning by the time we are finished with you!" Well, that's kind of a back handed compliment. Jeez.

Izzy finally emerged from her wardrobe, laden with three dresses that were only just long enough to actually pass as dresses rather than t-shirts.

" No way in hell, Iz."

A truckload of glitter later and I was ready. I was dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey sparkly crop top and had black smokey eye makeup. My hair was loose but had been tamed into elegant curls, by sound miracle. Honestly, it was almost like magic.

My nerves began to build as I made my way up to the greenhouse. I had made Izzy write down directions in case I got lost. My hands were visibly shaking as I tried to keep my mini map still. I need to calm down big time.

I started taking calming breathes as I passed the library. Not long now.

( Jace POV)

I looked up from my preparations as Clary made her way through the gorgeous greenery. She stopped when she saw me. May I just say, wow. Just wow.

**A/N: sorry it's so short, this is more of a filler chapter! Ito would have been longer but I have to practise for my drama exam. Until next time xx**


End file.
